Energyman
Energyman is second-in-command of Repliforce. He is the Chief of Staff of the High General Robot Masters. He is well known as a dangerous enemy due to his skills as a warrior and strategist. He is also the strongest Vice-King. He is known as the Ultimate Power as he also was the prototype for Rohan's power generator. As a human he is named Adil. Personality Highly competant as both a warrior and a strategist, Energyman is one of the few members of the Repliforce Empire willing to question Alberto's (Wily's son) methods and if necessary will even go behind the scientist's back if it means ensuring the success of the conquest of Earth; bearing the boy's dismissive and frequently abusive behavior with quiet stoicism. Like almost every members of Repliforce, Energyman has great confidence in his abilities but unlike most he doesn't allow his pride to blind him to the point of taking unnecessary risks; securing every possible advantage before engaging his enemies in combat. Like the other members of Repliforce, he also has a sense of honor and loyalty to his subordinates, expressing open shock and disdain when Alberto equipped an unknowing robot soldier with an explosive collar just to eliminate the humans. He does show panic, but mainly if anything happened to Wily or the Royal Family. He also dislike slackers and expect the best of the Repliforce. He is mostly calm though as seen when one of his powerpuf energy blasts was sent flying back at his ship, he was eating a bowl of noodles acting as if nothing was happening while his troops panicked. He is also responsible about collateral damage he inflicts, as when he caused a massive hole on a wall while attacking the swindlers, he immediately compensated the shop owner for the damages. However, he still follows the Repliforce law, as he chose to spare Traitorman simply for working under Bounty Hunter Matt. Although he can understand that Matt could be up to something and desired to investigate further into the problem if it were not for the law and lack of s olid evidence. He exhibits concern about the safety of innocent civilians more than his desire to fight his enemies stating he is a soldier not a murderer. Despite his responsible personality, he seems to enjoy gambling and is not entirely serious on his duties, as he was playing roulette even when he was supposed to find Megaman and Protoman. Relationship '''Rohan: '''The king and supreme leader of the Repliforce Empire. Abilities and Powers As Vice-King, Energyman has command over the many thousands of soldiers under his rank, his status being second highest within the entire Repliforce organization, just underneath the Royal Family or his creator. Energyman's body possess multiple types of energy, while others are powered by just one. The known energy so far are heat energy, dark, light, eletrical, nuclear, kinetic, chemical, magnetic, ionization, sound, elastic, gravitational, thermal, solar, etc. He can transform his body into energy itself, thus making him untouchable in most physical contact. He can also make the energy solid in a form of blades. While not physically strong as High Max his strength is still high. He is much faster that his fellow Vice-Kings said to have three times the speed to the both of them combine. He is also highly intelligent, but not strategically smart as Vice-King Bass. Like all members of the Repliforce, Energyman can also teleport. He is skilled with the sword and a highly trained martial artist. Energyman has an unique ability to use other Masters Disc, not only transforming into other Robot Masters, but capable of unleashing the forms' full potential and use them better than their original users. Attacks *Blast shot - Energyman fires a blast from his hands strong enough to easily sink a small fleet. *Ladybug Wall - Energyman creates a barrier of energy. *Detonation - Energyman detonates every molecule of his body, enveloping everything around him in an immense explosion, causing destruction on a massive scale. *Perfect blade - Energyman creates an energy sword, strong enough to easily cut through most materials. *Perfect infinite blades - Energyman creates an innumerable amount of energy blades that fly around him and slice at his opponent. *Brave shot - Energyman fires smaller, more controlled beams of energy from his fingers, to pierce and cut rather than all out destroy. *Infinite Punch - Energyman swings a punch, simultaneously releasing countless energy blades from his arm, which then fly at his opponent. *Nuclear Blast - Fires a energy blast with a power of a nuclear missile. *Beam Machine Gun - Similar to the Blast Shot, but fires at a fast rate like a machine gun. This makes it less powerful, but keeps the enemy pinned. *Laser Scanner - Can instantly locate whatever is needed to be located. *Energy Cable - Use to capture enemies. Category:User:DeathBloodBass Category:Fan Robot Masters